


Tiny Stories in Different Octaven (haha saw that pun)

by TheWritingWeirdo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, them fluffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingWeirdo/pseuds/TheWritingWeirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are multiple small stories</p><p>Major FLUFF warning!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I missed you."

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse this Dutch dude for any grammar mistakes!

"Open the gate!" I yelled as I ran to through the gate, which was now opened. Many people were looking at me. I can understand though, I probably looked dirty, full of dirt and dry blood. Abby ran towards me. "Octavia, your arm is bleeding, come let me help you", she said, while I looked around. I could feel Abby waiting for an answer. "Later Abby, I need to find Raven first." I heard Abby huff and whisper under her breath "When Raven knows you're back, she'll be here in 0.1 seconds", then she pushed me to the medical room. 

I was sitting on Abby's table while she bandaged my arm. I was still looking around for Raven. "Can you stop moving, please?" I barely heard Abby, there was so much noise. "Sorry..." I could feel her rolling her eyes. 

A large man walked into the room. I knew him very well, who don't I know around here, but he's different. Lincoln.  
"Octavia! Did Indra take you out again?" I nodded and smiled. I loved going out with Indra, but today we came across Ice Nation. You could say they weren't all too friendly. "As much as I want to know what happened, Raven would love to come see you here, but she'd rather have you in private", he finished. I could see he felt something, was he jealous? "Thank you Linc, I will go right now!" I tried to jump off the table, but I saw Abby shaking her head, so I stayed where I was. "You're not done here, yet. Lincoln, please tell Raven it'll take a few minutes, thank you", Abby said seriously. Please, Abby, hurry! I want to see my girlfriend!

"You're done now, you can go see Raven, but be careful, please." I thanked Abby and walked towards Raven's room. Being me, I was there in a few seconds. I opened the door and slowly peeked around it, I saw Raven sitting on her bed, holding a tiny object and a screwdriver. "Hodnes..." Raven looked up at me. She stood up and put the object and screwdriver away. I walked trough the door. "Hodnes, ai laik hir. Ai souda ste." Raven smiled and kissed my nose. I sat down on her bed and started untying my shoelaces. In the corner of my eye I saw Raven lock the door. "I want to be alone right now", she explained and joined me on her bed. I had finished putting off my shoes and was now looking at her. 

"Your arm looks painful", she said softly. I nodded and made myself comfortable on her bed. "Can I come cuddle?" I nodded again and added: "Why couldn't you?" She laid next to me with her head on my chest. Raven looked up into my eyes. "Because of your arm." I smiled: "My arm will be alright, hodnes." 

We laid in silence for what seemed like half an hour. We shifted positions a few times and then Raven started to kiss my jaw and ear. "Babe..." She ran her nose and lips along my jawline. I softly giggled. "Babe, that tickles." Raven proceed to kiss my jawline and went to my neck. I huffed and turned away a bit. "Don't go..." I heard Raven say softly. She climbed on me more, now laying on top of me. We looked into each others eyes for a moment. Then she slid her hand under the back of my neck and pulled me into a deep kiss. 

"I missed you, chipmunk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trigedaslang means "Love, I am here. I must stay."


	2. Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a drabble I think.

Walking around the bus station, I looked around. There were a lot of people here. Two different groups of people, possibly around the same age as me were standing next to the small building. One of the groups seemed nice people, a lot of people looked a lot different then each other. A few of them wore bright colours and some others were completely in black. 

The other group was a lot different, all those people looked like each other. The same hairstyle, almost the same clothing, some even the same way of talking. I sat closer to the 'nice' group. 

At a certain point a girl walked to me, she was completely dressed in black, even had black hair. She sat down next to me. After a while she softly said: "Are you okay?" Confused I made myself look at her. A huge scar made it's way from her cheekbone to under her leather jacket. 

"Why?" I asked. She smiled and sat up straight. "It must've been painful when you smacked down on the ground from heaven." I laughed softly. "You must've mistaken me for someone else, I came crawling up from hell", I joked. She looked down at the ground, but possibly thought of something new to say, because she faced me again. "That explains why you're so fucking hot." The girl winked at me. "I'm Octavia, by the way."

"Raven." 


End file.
